The First Time
by ohEvangeline
Summary: The royal wedding between King Caspian X and the daughter of a star. Caspian realizes he loves this woman. One shot.


She was beautiful. He had known this, of course, from the first moment he had laid eyes upon her. The daughter of a star, how could she be anything but breathtaking and amazing? This was, however, beyond every dream he'd ever had. Now she was his. This pure, shining vision in white was wearing a simple golden band, decorated by only one brilliant diamond, was bonded to him. His wife.

The fact that she would take him, Caspian, a prince of men was by itself amazing. Royalty was no impressive factor when faced with her. Her father had willed it though, and she had accepted his decision. Caspian cared for her and she had come to care for him. Someday, perhaps she would come to love him too. His heart was beyond being in danger. It was in dire peril from which it could not escape. She had seemed so wise when he first met her, indeed she was wise. But boarding the ship, he had seen her cast one last look at her home, full of longing and wishes that broke his heart. She was strong and would never admit it, but he had heard her tears for the nights following.

Caspian had thought he'd never been this nervous, not on the eve of his first battle, nor even as he charged an enemy, sword drawn and ready to die for his people, if need be. This was incomprehensible, this sweating and twitching, hundreds of pairs of eyes upon him as he stood in his royal finery. He resisted the urge to pull at his collar, but was barely able to stand in place. By his side, Trumpkin surreptitiously nudged him and whispered.

"You'll be fine my king. Just breathe."

He nodded and took a great, gulping breath. His heart rate began its wild and erratic pulsing again as he saw the great double doors opening. Everyone was standing and he couldn't see a thing. Then, slowly, she came into view. Her long golden hair was streaming across her back, a silver circlet sat upon her brow and a lacy veil covered her lovely face. She wore a gown of the finest silk, it shimmered in the light of the hall and spread out behind her, the train trimmed in lace. Trumpkin elbowed him again.

She came to stand beside him and Caspian couldn't help but grin. He was sure he looked silly, but at that moment he didn't care. The most beautiful woman in any world he could imagine was standing next to him and that was all that mattered. Because her beauty was not limited to her outward beauty, but her soul glowed just as her blonde tresses did. Caspian turned to Dr. Cornelius, who was officiating, awash in the knowledge that they had Aslan's blessing on this union.

Genevieve sat in front of her mirror brushing her flaxen hair, awaiting the inevitable. A king on his wedding night was not to be denied. Not that she wished to deny him, but a bit of trepidation certainly bothered her. Caspian was kind, he had proved that and more over the last few months, but she still did not love him as a wife ought to love her husband. With time, she knew she could for he was everything good and wonderful. Caspian watched her from the doorway while she was still unaware of his presence.

"My queen." She didn't startle in fright, she had been expecting him. Laying down her brush, she stood and turned to face him. The hunger in his eyes was unmasked and she glanced down, blushing.

"My lord."

"Genevieve." He spoke her name softly and tenderly, giving her the bravery to look up at him and offer a slight, wobbly smile. "Do not fear me, beloved." He smiled wryly. "Only one of us should be afraid of the other at a time." His laughing tone made her smile a bit more strongly. "I will never hurt you Genevieve."

She really smiled then, and took his hand. "I believe you." She was still nervous, but the sincerity that shone in his eyes made it easier.

Some time later, Caspian was propped up on one elbow, watching her. "You are so beautiful Genevieve. No, beauty is too simple a word, but I know no other. I love you." He wasn't sure if she could hear him or not, but he couldn't help but tell her.

She was somewhere between waking and sleeping, and wasn't sure she'd really heard him. But in years to come, she would always remember the night he first told her he loved her. Just as she came to love him.


End file.
